


monster mash

by porcelaincarnival



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Michelle Jones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Halloween, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trick or Treating, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaincarnival/pseuds/porcelaincarnival
Summary: It's Halloween and Peter has the perfect plan for a great night.It's a shame that the world doesn't work that way.





	monster mash

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all my homeboys who are staying home doing homework (me)  
> it's also an apology for never posting lol, enjoy !

It was supposed to be a normal Halloween night.  That’s what Peter promised May.

 

“So I’m planning on going to Ned’s, MJ will be there too, and we’ll go trick-or-treating for a few hours, then we’ll set up shop back here to help you hand out candy,”  Peter said, “I’m also gonna do homework at the same time, can you believe that my history teacher assigned six pages of notes?”

 

May laughed, not turning away from the stove, “That’s the same one who you said showed up thirty minutes late and said, ‘Sorry, it’s my cat’s birthday’?”

 

The teen was swinging his legs as he sat on the countertop, “Yeah, and we had to sit outside the class the entire time.  The whole ‘fifteen minutes’ thing is a lie.”

 

“What’s your costume?  I remember-” she paused to let him taste the spaghetti sauce that was simmering in a pot, “when you were ten you absolutely  _ demanded _ to dress as Iron Man.”

 

Peter blushed, “Yeah, well, I was just gonna do something simple and dress up as that one vine with the mannequin heads.”

 

May sighed, “Of course you are.”

 

“Ned’s gonna be the American Girl Doll girl and he’s borrowing his little sister’s doll for the look.”

 

She laughed, stirring the pasta gently, “What am I going to do with you boys?  What about MJ?”

 

May had a fascination with the recent addition to the original duo, often asking about her, what she liked, if she was available so she could set up a hangout between the three of them.  Peter suspected that it was because upon meeting her for the first time, MJ said, “I have a lot of respect for you, I know how hard an ER job is” when she found out May’s profession. Peter didn’t know whether MJ was either sucking up to his aunt or being genuinely appreciative for once.

 

(What he didn’t know was that Ned and May gossip about the obvious crush Peter has on her)

 

“I think she’s wearing a shirt that says, ‘ _ Error 404:  Costume not Found _ ’ because she’s quirky like that.”

 

“Huh, interesting.”

 

That day, the day before Halloween, was a Tower Day.  While in the workshop with Tony he found out that the Avengers were having a Halloween party.  Peter nearly jumped through the ceiling when he found out.

 

“What?!  What’s everyone’s costume?  What’s yours? Colonel Rhodes told me a story once about you at a party where you-”   
  


“Gonna stop you right there.  To be honest, I don't know. I’m very much a last minute outfit kind of guy.  You coming? We’ll make sure that you can’t get your grubby little hands on the alcohol, though.”

 

“Rude,”  Peter laughed despite the fake insult, “I want to go, but Ned, MJ, and I were planning on going trick-or-treating.”

 

Tony gasped in mock-offence, “You’re turning down an opportunity to watch Clint bob for apples while Natasha forcefully holds his head underwater?”

 

“Isn’t that defeating the purpose of the game?”

 

“I’d say that they don’t understand the concept but at this point I’m too scared to assume anything.  Seriously, you can invite your friends too. Or do you have  _ homework? _ ”

 

_ Yeah. _

 

Peter shrugged, “I’d have to talk to Aunt May and ask her if I’m allowed to, I kinda told her I’d help her out.”

 

“Tell me soon, kid.  I want a body count.”

 

“That’s the worst possible wording you could have used in this situation.  Oh! What should I wear?”

 

“Well, what were you planning on wearing?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Don’t tell me it’s a v-”   
  


“It’s a vine.”

 

“Jesus, kid.  See, if you’re going to do that, no one’s going to understand your costume.”

 

“When it was meme day for homecoming spirit week, everyone got mine!”

 

“That’s a school of sad Gen Z kids.  This is a party of people who still think that MySpace is in.”

 

Peter shuddered.

 

“Okay, fine.  But now I don’t have anything.”

 

“I’ll take care of it, kid.”

 

When Happy was driving him home, he tipped down his sunglasses and scrutinized the large paper bag that was messily stapled shut in Peter’s tight grip, “What’s that?”

 

“My costume.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I don’t know, Mr. Stark disappeared to make it then came back thirty minutes later laughing.”

 

“Good luck, Peter.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Later that afternoon, he got the green light from his Aunt and an intense texting conversation with the others.

 

_ DISCORD- #general _

_ to nedward and mj _

_ bider-man:   _ U guys up for an avengers halloween party ??

_ nedward:   _ HOLY SHIT

_ nedward:   _ ARE YOU FOR REAL?

_ bider-man:   _ Yea

_ mj:   _ i’m down

_ nedward:   _ THIS IS THE GREATEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO ME

 

When Halloween came, Peter was in his room changing into his secret costume.  When he saw it, he too ended up laughing.

 

It was a Stormtrooper costume but stylized to loosely resemble the Spider-man suit.  One wouldn’t be able to tell at first glance, but it was made of similar material (but a bit bulkier so he didn’t look like he was wearing a skintight white bodysuit) with webshooters built in with the gun possessing a reserve of extra web fluid.  

 

He shoved the helmet over his head.

 

“Welcome to your new suit, Peter.”  said Karen, startling him.

 

“Woah!  Wait, are you serious?”

 

“Although it looks like a spider suit, I would not recommend combat in this, as there’s extra weight on your arms and legs.  The weight balance is uneven and you are not used to it.” she answered, matter-of-factly.

 

“Darn it.  Well, I was planning on taking today off anyway.”

 

After May snapped pictures of him in his costume, ( _ “That’s just precious, here, pose near the wall here” _ ) he took the elevator up to Ned’s apartment.

 

He gave his special knock (in morse code,  _ OPEN BITCH _ ) and was surprised to see MJ there as well.

 

“Hey guys!  Woah, nice outfits!”

 

Ned had ditched the vines when he learned Peter wasn’t doing it anymore and chose to dress as Mike from Stranger Things, seeing as he already had the clothes for it.  He held an old-fashioned walkie talkie in one hand, the other waving over MJ.

 

Peter fought down a blush, thankful for the mask covering his face.  

 

(Karen totally didn't tease him about it)

 

She donned a loose denim button down, a white shirt, blue jeans, and a red bandana.  She even had on Victory Red lipstick. 

 

“MJ the Riveter,”  Ned declared, “she hates when I say that.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Today it’s Rosie to you, Mike.”

 

“We’re gonna be the best dressed and coolest kids on the block,”  Peter said proudly as they left the apartment building. Ned’s parents made them take a billion pictures before they started their journey; therefore, the sun was resting low on the sky.

 

MJ, cynical as always, said, “I think out of our age group we’re the  _ only _ kids on our block.”

 

Ned shushed her, “Let’s get this bread!”

 

They went around collecting small bars of chocolate, packs of candy, and the occasional odd item.  ( _ “Who gives out toothbrushes?” _ )  When it was about 8 pm, Peter’s spider-sense went off.

 

He halted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, causing Ned and MJ to slow down.  It wasn’t just a small tingling feeling this time, it was a full blown headache. He stumbled a bit when he tried walking again, regaining his footing shakily.

 

“Karen?”  he murmured, “what’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure, I’m not detecting anything strange.”

 

“Peter?”  Ned asked quietly, worried he might be going into a sensory overload

 

He shook himself off then turned to them, the helmet’s HUD making thin boxes over their faces, “Something’s wrong.”

 

MJ opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a piercing scream.  A small herd of little kids darted past them, in what looked like a blur of Party City and Goodwill, shrieking.  Peter reacted instantly, holstering his gun and summoning his webshooters. He scanned the area from where they came and saw a shadowy figure in an alley.

 

“Karen, enhance.”  He muttered.

 

“I don’t see what you want me to enhance.”  Karen responded, sounding uneasy

 

“What?  You…” he trailed off

 

“Peter,”  MJ touched his shoulder, “what the hell is that?”

 

Ned was hiding behind Peter, “Oh my God.  It looks like-”

 

The figure whipped its head around so quickly it seemed to snap backwards.  Glowing red eyes with twin trails of blood coming out of the corners of its mouth.  It’s a-

 

“Vampire!”  they gasped.

 

“Run!”  Peter yelled to them and they stole away from the alley, sprinting back towards the dimly lit streets.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, “He’s nearby! Keep going!”

 

“We’re going to die!”  Ned wailed

 

MJ snatched his candy bag and held all three in her arms while running, “Shut up, you’re wasting breath!”

 

They reached a subway, which was strangely void of people, spare a few stragglers.  They spotted a train car waiting, but its doors were sliding close.

 

“Go, go, go!  Come on!” 

 

Ned ran in first, followed by MJ.  Peter was a little behind, having to make sure everyone else got to safety before him, plus the added weight making him uncomfortable while running.  They were yelling at him to hurry, the doors a two feet open. The shadow had caught up, and he was right behind him, making awful anguished noises. It tried scratching at his back but the thicker armor deflected its claws.

 

“PETER!”

 

He  dived in and turned around to see the shadow slam into the windows.  After a second, it peeled off like a sticker as the train started speeding off.  

 

They collapsed onto the seats.  They were panting and wheezing; Ned’s jacket was slung over a chair while MJ’s bandana rested on her neck like a choker.

 

“Okay,”  MJ said, “what the fuck?”

 

“I didn’t even think they were real, I just thought were a myth.”  added Ned, who was on his back.

 

Peter was thinking.  That’s why Karen couldn’t see it, the mirror thing.  If vampires were real… 

  
“I bet there’s more of them, like a nest”  

 

Silence fell over them.

 

Next stop isn’t the Sanctum so Wong could give them enchanted candy.

 

Next stop was to crash an Avengers party.

 

~

 

When the Tower was looming in sight, Peter said, “We don't have to run, but let's be really careful, I’ll wa-”

 

“You know, I think we’re okay walking one block”  MJ interrupted, pointing down the road to the very clear entrance

 

Peter flushed, “Just being careful”

 

“Save that for Ned”  she teased, deadpan

 

“Hey, better safe than sorry”  Ned was quick to defend

 

They made it inside, getting past security easily (thanks, FRIDAY) and riding up the special elevator that only Alpha card holders can use.  FRIDAY was given special instructions to let up Peter’s friends, even if they didn't have a pass.

 

The doors dinged open and they rushed inside, but were hit in the face with loud music and  _ a lot _ more heroes than Peter recalled living there.

 

“ _ Star-lord, Ant-man, The Wasp, Mantis, Gamora, Dr. Strange, _ everyone’s here!”  he said to himself

 

“Hey, Peter!”  Steve made his way over, “oh, you must be his friends, nice to meet you!”  He was wearing a lion mask, like a traditional 40s costume.

 

“Hi, Captain Rogers.  Do you know where Mr. Stark is?”

 

“No, the last time I saw him he was having a debate with Quill, though I wouldn't call it much of a debate, more yelling.  Also, nice costume.” he commented, giving an approving nod to MJ, who uncharacteristically grinned

 

Peter looked around anxiously, “I’ll find him, thanks”

 

They drifted around, getting stopped every few minutes by someone to talk and let Ned spontaneously combust every time.  As the time went on, Peter was about to break down crying.

 

As MJ had a deep conversation with Black Widow (who was costumed as the Spider Queen, makeup sharp and heels about the length of his face) about feminism and how it developed over the century and Ned talking to Groot and Shuri (a Christmas tree, wrong holiday.  Shuri made herself a mock Spider-man suit just to make fun of him) Peter looked over at the window.

 

He saw a red-eye that flared back at him.  

 

His breathing picked up as he watched its ghostly white hands stroke the window, waiting to be invited in.   _ He has to get out of here. _

 

His breathing picked up, and he excused himself to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding hitting Drax, who was standing still wearing toilet paper all over himself, like a messy mummy.

 

He honed in on the bathroom door and speed walked toward it before ramming into a person who jumped out at him.  

 

“Boo!”

 

Peter looked up and saw-

 

He screamed.

 

Tony quickly realized that he genuinely scared Peter and backtracked, “Woah, woah, woah, sorry, Pete.  Didn’t mean to scare you that bad.”

 

Peter was shaking.  Of  _ course _ Tony dressed up as Dracula.  He splurged on an expensive looking suit and cape, fake blood down his chin, protruding fangs, and red contacts.

 

“I saw it, I saw it, I was looking for you-”  he rambled, eyes shifting like the shadow was going to jump out just like Tony.

 

“What’re you talking about?”  his voice was laced in concern, “here, let’s go over here.”  They went to a more secluded spot in the party.

 

“We were trick-or-treating in Midtown when we saw a  _ vampire. _  It chased us down and the only way we got out was the subway.”  he spilled out, like someone threatened to take his air away

 

“Pete, are you sure it was real?  Vampires don't exist.”

 

“Actually,”  Lion Steve appeared by Peter’s side, “they do.”

 

“Not you too”

 

“No, in WW2, Red Skull-”

 

“Spare us the history lesson, Cap,”  Tony interrupted, “but if there is one, how do we get rid of it?”

 

Peter felt his spider-sense go off viciously as he heard someone say under their breath, “Who let him in?”

 

Peter turned.

 

Red eyes.

 

Ned and MJ ran toward him, the former panicked.

 

“It’s here!”  Ned exclaimed

 

“Get that thing out of here!”  Steve commanded

 

Everyone had their weapons at the ready somehow and they all attacked at once.  All of their weapons bounced harmlessly off.

 

“What’s going on?”  Tony demanded, firing a repulsor at the slowly approaching vampire.

 

“Only wooden stakes gets to them”  Steve said grimly

 

Clint (dressed as Katniss) pulled out a wooden arrow, “Why didn't you say that before, man?”

 

He shot it directly at the shadow’s heart.

 

It caught it.

 

Then, a green light doused the room, leaving someone in their midst.

 

“LOKI!”  Tony roared, simultaneously, Thor said his brother’s name delightedly.

 

“It was you this whole time?!”  Peter shrieked

 

“Of course, I couldn't let this Midgardian holiday go to waste.”

 

“You chased us!”  Ned looked like he was going to blow up

 

MJ looked more peeved than angry, “You scared little kids.”

 

“Yes”

 

“You nearly sliced open my back if it wasn't for this suit!”

 

Tony didn't need contacts to have red eyes, “He  _ what?! _ ”

 

“It was harmless,”  Loki waved his hand, “if he did, it would've healed like a paper cut.”

 

“ _ Why did you do this _ ”  Peter looked exasperated

 

“Because it’s fun”  he responded simply

 

“Fun.  I’m going to cry.”

 

~

The party went on, the teens warming up after a while, getting to the point where they could laugh at what happened.  When the party ended and Peter went back to the apartment to tell May, she laughed too.

 

“When people say trick-or-treat. I don't think that's what they imagine”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everyone !!  
> (ps, yes, i took inspo from that one avengers assemble episode about dracula)


End file.
